


Usually

by AMidnightDreary



Series: BDSM Spite Fics [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Banter, Blindfolds, Bondage, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Safeword Use, Sub Tony Stark, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: Tony uses his safeword.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: BDSM Spite Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987924
Comments: 16
Kudos: 227





	Usually

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet I wrote in like half an hour. Enjoy!

Usually, Tony has some sort of relentless, at times admittedly self-destructive "finish the job, no matter what it takes" mentality. Usually, he fights tooth and nail when something doesn't work, and he pushes through until he's done what needs to be done, without caring what it does to him. Usually, he can take an impossible amount of discomfort and pain, swallow it all down until it's buried deep enough that it's just a faint throb somewhere under his skin; nothing but a reminder that he's human, which doesn't keep him from doing inhuman things if necessary.

Usually, the restraints just turn him on, and the blindfold makes him smirk.

It happens so fast. He doesn't expect it, doesn't even recognize it at first, that feeling in his chest that's too similar to panic to be the mere thrill of the game. But suddenly it's hard to breathe and god, he can't move, he can't see anything, and everything is too much and too dark and he _knows_ that Loki wants to hurt him. And usually Tony wants to be hurt, but right now it just reminds him of things he doesn't want to think about, not ever, but especially not _now_ and here, not when everything is supposed to feel so nice and good and _right._ Not when Loki is with him, Loki and his steady hands, his low voice, that breathless, quiet laugh that usually means that good things are coming Tony's way.

Fuck.

Tony's body tenses up all over, and of course Loki notices the change. He's already saying Tony's name, checking on him, and the word tumbles off Tony's lips before he's even aware that he is saying anything at all.

Immediately, both the blindfold and the restraints disappear. Tony sits up as soon as he can move, breathing heavily and wiping his face with his hands, eyes pinched shut. He can't get enough air into his lungs.

"Sorry," he wheezes, "sorry, I don't know what got into me, just - gimme a moment, I'll -"

Loki shushes him. "It's alright. Take all the time you need."

Loki's tone - gentle and calm, understanding - only makes Tony feel more ashamed. Fuck, this never happened before, usually he's not so… _skittish._

"May I touch you?"

Tony doesn't look at Loki, but he nods, and then Loki's hands are first on his thighs, then on his arms, and finally they just grab his hips and pull him close - carefully and slowly, giving him enough time to protest or move away. Tony doesn't do either, and it doesn't take long until he's seated in Loki's lap, forehead resting against Loki's chest. Loki is completely dressed in one of his weird Asgardian tunics and linen pants, and his hands are warm and grounding on Tony's back. It's odd, but breathing is much easier like this.

Loki holds him for - eh, Tony has lost every track of the time, and who even cares? It doesn't matter. Tony enjoys it so much that he's disappointed when Loki breaks the silence, although he does so quietly and without any sort of demand audible in his voice.

"Better, my love?"

 _My love._ It's by far Loki's favorite endearment, and even though they have been together for quite some time now, Tony still isn't used to it. It's ridiculously sappy. And he likes it ridiculously much.

He nods against Loki's chest, because he doesn't trust his voice.

"Good," Loki murmurs, pressing his lips to Tony's hair. "I'm sorry if I crossed a line."

Tony can't just react to that with a shake of his head, so he sighs and pulls away a bit, lifting a hand to rub his eyes. They feel bleary, and a little sticky, he thinks that maybe a few tears slipped out during his freak out. Great.

"You didn't," he says, still not looking at Loki. "It's just - me. I freaked out. I don't know, it won't happen again."

"Don't say that," Loki warns him gently. 

He shifts a little, setting Tony down onto the mattress again. Their legs are entangled in a weird way, but Tony doesn't want to move. He doesn't want to do anything except sit here and be annoyed with himself.

"Anthony, look at me."

Tony forces himself to obey, and as soon as he meets Loki's eyes, Loki's hands come up to cup his face and keep him from looking away.

"You did very well," Loki says, his voice warm in a way it usually is just minutes after he came, when he's blissed out and happy and proud of Tony for doing just as Loki told him.

Tony smiles and pats Loki's wrist. "I didn't, really."

"Is that up to you to decide? Because as far as I know, I am the one calling the shots here."

"Yes, Loki," Tony says automatically. "Still, I -"

Loki isn't having it. "If I said you did well, what does that mean?"

Tony resists the urge to roll his eyes. "That I did well, Loki."

"Good," Loki says. "I'm glad we agree." He brushes his thumb over Tony's cheek. "You don't have a safeword to not use it, love, and I _want_ you to use it if you need to. I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear enough." He frowns slightly. "Please don't think that I would ever be disappointed or angry because -"

"Loki," Tony interrupts. "It's alright. I know you're not angry or anything, I _know_ that you want me to stop you if I need to, it's just…"

"Yes?"

Tony shrugs. His hands are on Loki's wrists; he doesn't want him to stop touching him. "I looked forward to tonight," he mutters. "And now I've gone and ruined it, just because I freaked out about things I usually enjoy. It's annoying."

"You didn't ruin anything," Loki says at once. "Maybe we can continue later if we feel like it, but we don't have to." 

For the first time, it's Loki's gaze that skitters away. He hesitates a d lets his hands sink; Tony lets it happen, although he _is_ happy when Loki simply grabs his hands instead.

"I need you to know," Loki says slowly, "that I am perfectly happy just spending the night with you, in any way whatsoever. What we do is… fun, and I wouldn't want to give it up for anything, but it's by no means the only reason I want to be with you."

"Oh, I know," Tony says. "You like my astonishingly good looks and fucking me is nice, but you're also in it for my unparalleled wits and -"

"Don't make me regret that I said anything."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood a bit because otherwise I'm gonna cry."

Loki laughs and leans in to kiss Tony's cheek. "Well, we can't have that. Now, what would you like to do?"

"Food," Tony says. "Can we do food? And a movie or something. One of those boring documentaries you're into, I don't even care."

"They are very informative and entertaining."

"And the only reason I'm not giving you shit for saying that is the fact that you're from another planet."

Loki rolls his eyes and kisses Tony again before he gets out of bed. "Do not go anywhere."

"I wouldn't dare," Tony says, grinning. "And Loki?"

"Yes, pet?"

"You're amazing. I love you. I want a hot chocolate."

Loki snorts and leaves the room. Tony watches him go - yes, fine, mostly he watches Loki's ass. Maybe sex is still on the agenda, after all.

But first, he thinks, he wants to cuddle some more and he knows that Loki will be more than happy to deliver.


End file.
